User blog:Uknownada/Nada's Search: Chapter 1
Do you know what it’s like to spend 22 years in Hell? You don’t want to know. If you do know, then I’m sorry for reminding you. This was a really crappy place, the Marine base was. The food was disgusting, the beds were literally wooden boards, and I had to spend most of my time as a Chore boy. Turns out I’m really bad with a mop; since I spent my first four years practicing how do use it. At one point they decided my chores were being done so slowly, they promoted me to train to be a soldier. Around my 17th year, I got my first mission. And who else do they assign as my leader than my father? We were sent out to sea once we found out a big pirate crew was out there. It was some rookie crew called the Gyro Pirates. Pretty small, but for 8,000,000 beli, they weren’t bad. We managed to arrest the majority of the crew, but the captain, who for some reason wore a clover on his head, managed to get away on a dingy. “You’ll never catch me!” he yelled. I took aim and fired my gun at his arm. It was bleeding everywhere, and he was screaming at the top of his lungs at the pain. I loved it. That night, I thought about how tough that crew was. They never gave up, and I recall the captain telling his crew to never give in. What a guy. That’s the kind of life I want to live. Going out to see and fight many battles, and even if you lose, you still have a chance to press on. The Marines would have just given up if they realized they were losing. Someday I just want to escape and sail out to sea, just to go on my adventure. Five years later, I finally stopped being a pussy. I manned up and decided to get out of there. During an exercise, when we were running a mile, I decided that was when I should make my escape. As we were all in a group, I started to run off. “Nada?! The hell are you doing?” my personal coach yelled at me, but I ignored him. I was finally free. I crouched down and began to- **BLAM!!!** “Oh, come on! This again?” I rubbed the blood off my foot. I still wonder why they call these things lucky… “Nada, you do NOT leave your assigned area unless you are instructed to do so!” my coach was relentless. “Do you understand me, soldier?” I grinned and looked up to him. “I do what I want, old bastard. I’m a pirate.” I finally crouched down and transformed. My whole body shrunk, my ears extended as they moved to the top of my head, my feet got larger, and my little, round tail had come out. As I looked up to my coach, who apparently had never seen a Zoan eater before, I told him this: “Tell my father when we meet at the sea, he’s gonna get what he deserves.” I hopped onto the walls and finally escaped from Hell, opening myself to a new world. First I gotta find a boat… The Bani-Bani no mi: Model Jackrabbit Category:Blog posts